It is common today to have desk top mounted Cathode Ray Tube ("CRT") display monitors for personal computers and the like. These are typically mounted on a stand which connects to the main part of the monitor chassis in a fashion in which the chassis is allowed to rotate about a vertical axis and swivel up and down about a horizontal axis. The base of the stand is typically flat on the bottom or hollowed out in a fashion according to the molding process forming the plastic molding of the plastic material forming the base. As the size of the monitor increases, the respective difficulty of moving the base across a desk top or across the top of a housing for a personal or mini computer becomes more difficult.
There is a need, therefore, for a mechanism for facilitating the movement of the base which is easy for the computer user to operate and is sufficient to also prevent the base from moving when movement is not desired.